The invention relates to an integrated matrix memory, comprising a series of p standard blocks, each of which comprises a uniform first number of i standard sub-blocks, each of which comprises a uniform second number of n storage columns, each sub-block in any block being connected, via a column selector, to a sub-bus which is exclusively assigned to each respective sub-block within the latter block, and which also serves for further sub-blocks of the same rank in other blocks, a bus selector being provided between respective sub-buses and an external data terminal.
When the matrix memory is addressed, normally a single standard block is activated, the other blocks not being activated. As a result, only part of the memory dissipates energy and the remainder does not dissipate energy. Within the activated standard block only one standard sub-block is addressed and, moreover, provided with a row address. In each column one bit position is then addressed. The column selector selects only a sub-set of the columns in the sub-block for connection to the associated sub-bus; thus, all sub-buses together address one memory location whose capacity depends on the proportioning of the memory. Finally, there is provided a bus selector for selecting only a single sub-bus, and hence a single bit location. The foregoing holds good for a read operation as well as for a write operation.